High Enough
by MissFortunesLuckyNumbers713
Summary: SYOC Open. PM only. Tara has one decision to make, one single decision that can either wreck her life or help her start anew. Question is: will she choose the good, but bland Northsiders; or the dangerous, but compelling Southsiders. The best song to listen with is High Enough by K.Flay (song belongs to her)
1. Chapter 1

Tara Topaz knew that she shouldn't get involved. The Serpents were a big deal, and she wasn't very responsible.

Tara didn't think that she would have to financially resort to a gang to be able to eat. Her mom just OD'd and her dad had left a LONG time ago. Her mom was a serpent, and had encouraged her to eventually take on her legacy.

Tara stood near the newly opened White Wyrm, a bar in which the Serpents were using as home base. Her best friend, Alice Cooper, was right next to her, waiting for Tara to make a decision. Alice was ready to become a serpent, she had been for days.

Tara finally decided. She knew what she had to do. She walked into the Wyrm, immediately greeted by FP, the sixteen year old black-haired Serpent. He grinned and said, "Tara, welcome. We've been waiting for you."

Applications will only be taken by PM, if you review a character it won't be considered.

This story takes place when Alice, FP, and all the others are 15/16/17 that age range. I'm accepting characters from any age, but keep in mind that main characters should be roughly that age.

I need a main crew from the Southside, which will contain FP, Alice, and Tara, along with only one other character. I need a main crew from the North Side, which will contain Fred Andrews, and 3 others. I'm only accepting main characters until i find the 4 characters I need, but I'll accept minor (some may be not so minor *hint hint*) characters throughout the story.

You can only submit up to 3 characters, only one of which can be a main character.

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Sexuality:

South or north side:

Personality:

Appearance (which includes hair color, eye color, etc):

Clothing they usually wear:

Family:

History:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Hobbies:

Fatal flaw:

Anything else:

Make sure to be thorough!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Riverdale, or any of its characters. I also don't own "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" or Pop's diner**

Fred Andrews was in trouble. This could solve it, he was sure. This could solve the meaning of life, the secret of the afterlife, and everything in between. This was the most complicated thing he had ever seen. Ever.

"Fred, it's really not that difficult. I can help you if you want?"

Fred looked up from his Algebra 2 homework with relief in his eyes. That was the most complicated thing he ever laid eyes on. Instead he focused his eyes on the girl in front of him, Agnes aka Aggie Allcroft. He sighed and said,

"No, it's alright Aggie, I'd rather just go to Pop's (hint: if Pop's had a kid, I would definitely take a look)."

Aggie smiled, pulled on her pink windbreaker and they walked out of Fred's house together.

As soon as they got to Pop's, they encountered the queen bee, the most infamous girl in school... Hermione Lodge.

Hermione was the only one not to get into the crazy 80's phase with the rest of them (remember: this is placed in the 80's). Instead, she opted for dark colored clothing, and simple pearls. Her only splash of color was the out of place pink headband resting on her head.

Aggie stepped in front of Fred and said, "Hello, Hermione! I love your headband!"

Hermione turned around and saw the two of them, scoffed, and retorted, "You literally say that every time you see me. I don't wanna be your friend, Allcroft. Give it up."

Aggie ignored her and said, "So, Mione, are you excited for the football game tomorrow? I'm cheering, and it would be really cool for you to come!"

Hermione sighed and said, "Yes, I'm coming, but only because my teacher's offering extra credit if we go. . Chemistry teacher."

Aggie smiled, took Fred's arm, and went to get a booth.

As soon as they sat down, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper came on. Aggie squealed, "I love this song!"

A boy on the other side of the diner, by the jukeboxes, hollered, "This is for you Aggie!"

Aggie blushed and Fred chuckled.

"Secret admirer?"

"Oh, shut up."

 **Thanks so much to nevershout for submitting Aggie. That's 2/4 spots filled for North, and only 1 spot left for South. I'm receiving a lot of wonderful applications, and by Thursday, I'll have your new Southside partner in crime.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, like I promised, I'm giving you the finished names today:

Southside:

-Alice Cooper

-FP Jones

-Tara Topaz

-Mariette Magliore (POMForever)

Northside:

-Fred Andrews

-Aggie B. Allcroft (nevershout)

-Lizzie Edgecombe (DauntlessThreeRavens)

-Jax Lexington (EasilyShooktBoy)

Congrats you guys! Remember, though, I'm always looking for "minor" (and maybe not so minor *wink wink*) characters.

Really sorry guys! I accidentally put Jax into the Southside (he's supposed to be in the North Side), and put a new member into the southside!


	4. Chapter 4

FP clapped Tara on the back and said, "Glad to see you joined the party, Tara. Are you getting your tat today?"

Tara smiled and said, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

Alice and FP grinned at her and she scoffed, "Are you kidding me? I just joined today, I'm gonna wait at least a few days before making a commitment. Alice definitely wants to, though."

FP rolled his eyes fondly and said, "Alright, you go meet some of the Serpents and we'll be over by the tattoo place. Have fun!"

Tara giggled, and went over to get a drink. As she ordered a shot of tequila, she felt a strong tap on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with an angry girl with short black hair and a top hat with voodoo designs on it.

"Sorry to tell ya, but that's my seat, sweets."

She had a strong New Orleans accent, rich and velvety. She was very pretty, heart shaped face, pointed nose, but she wasn't exactly Tara's type.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but this is my chair now, I sat in it, so it's mine. Find another."

She turned around and downed the shot. It got quiet, so she thought the girl had left.

Nope.

She was roughly pushed out of the seat and onto the floor. The girl gracefully sat on the chair, and reached inside her shirt for a necklace. She held out a symbol engraved on a circular piece of metal and exclaimed, "My name's Mariette Magliore, and I'm the queen! Don't you forget!"

Tara would have to remember not to.

On the other side of town, Fred Andrews and his merry band of misfit (as he liked to call Aggie) were heading to the football game to meet up with Hermione Lodge.

Fred didn't know how to feel about Mione. She was very beautiful and she looked like she could use some friends, but she was also a spoiled brat who could use some alone time.

"Fred, you okay?" Aggie brought him out of his daze. "You got a little distracted, something on your mind?" She was wearing her blue and yellow Vixens uniform, with her ash brown hair gathered into a high ponytail.

Fred chuckled, and said, "Nothing you can help me with."

Aggie sighed and kept walking. She had a secret. That secret was that she liked Fred Andrews. It was no secret to her other friends. The two were always together, and most people thought they were already dating. She didn't know how to ask Freddie for details.

Then they saw her.

Penelope Blossom.

She was THE queen bee of the school. Captain of the Vixens, Aggie's cheer team, most likely to be Homecoming Queen, and girlfriend to Cliff Blossom, Riverdale's reigning Rich Boy.

And she was walking towards them.

Aggie clenched Fred's hand, knowing Penelope's reputation of being Mrs. Steal-yo-Man, despite her having a boyfriend. Fred looked at her confusedly, but soon snapped back to Penelope's incoming form.

She smiled crookedly and said, "Fred Andrews. Nice to see you!" Then she turned to Aggie, "Agatha Allcroft. I'll see you at the performance today, of course. For now, you can scurry along to the game with the other Vixens." Aggie turned red and let go of Fred's hand and went to stand with the other Vixens.

Penelope laced her arm with Fred's and whispered to him, "So we meet again, Freddie."

Fred scowled and said, "What do you want, Blossom?"

Penelope stopped her act and whispered harshly, "Listen, Fred, something's happened. Remember the Conway family, cute kids, mom, dad?"

Fred nodded.

"They've been murdered."

Fred stopped in his tracks and looked at Penelope. She grabbed his arm and said, "Keep walking, don't look suspicious."

Fred kept walking and said, "Why are you telling me? Why hasn't anyone heard?"

Penelope said, "Nobody's heard because it's coming out in today's newspaper. I'm telling you because I know you and that Aggie girl's affinity for the unknown. I need you to help me. After the family was killed, there was a gang that went after them, and..."

She leaned closer, "Clifford's mother was one of them. She killed the Riverdale Reaper. I need you to confirm this. And then I wanna find out who the other 6 people were. I'm willing to pay you for your findings."

She leaned away and said, "'Kay, see you around, Freddie!" And walked away.

Fred, loaded with this info, went around to find Aggie, but to no avail. Then, he spotted Hermione. At least she would take his mind off the grief this news brought him.

Hermione Lodge was sitting next to a boy named Ajax Lexington (he liked being called Jax) . If she was honest to herself, he was cute! He was built, with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He was definitely with the latest fashion, as shown by his retro suspenders and shoes.

Fred spotted Hermione and Jax sitting together. Jax was in his World History class. They weren't friends, per se, but he had talked to him a few times.

Hermione spotted Fred looking at her and turned to Jax and quickly kissed him on the lips. Jax, taken by confusion, just looked at her.

To Jax, she was not all that bad looking. But not good-looking enough to cheat. He had a girlfriend, Amanda Allen, that he loved. But judging by the drink she just threw on him and Hermione, she didn't reciprocate.

He unlatched himself from Hermione's mouth and pushed her off, but not fast enough for Fred to see. Fred ran off, aiming for Pop's.

Hermione sighed, she really didn't like Fred, but he seemed to have quite the schoolgirl crush on him. She kinda liked his older, senior brother, Anthony, but he was a bit of a douche. Hermione was quite a bit over Fred Andrew's obsessions.

Jax rounded on her, exclaiming, "Hermione, what the hell was that?!"

She just handed him 20 bucks and jogged away. He took it, wiping his mouth angrily.

What. .

 **Hey guys! Nice little cameo from Jax at the end, nice little entrance of Mariette. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but my official update schedule is now gonna be every Friday and Wednesday.**


End file.
